


Dracula night

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will has a vampire movie marathon and it reminds him of the one he lost.





	Dracula night

The tv set is showing Dracula, the Gary Oldman one. It has operatic fervor and all that death, as Winona Ryder’s Mina goes from “You killed my best friend” to “I love you” in a heartbeat and Will can relate all too well.

“Take me away from all this death,” sighs Mina and Dracula gives her his lovebite. Away from all this death? Isn’t this just the beginning with a vampire? A vampire’s bite is not life, but death. Mina’s pale face reminds him of Abigail but so does so many things. 

The lurid headlines and Lounds’s words do. Mina kills the man she loves, and so did Will. Hannibal would come for him if he were alive, wouldn’t he?

He’d come on black wings, carrying death in his sharp teeth. Sex and death, how primal and true.

He’s alone now, Molly left long ago and Jack won’t call. He’s busy with his bright new girl. 

The channel changes to the weird seventies Dracula with Frank Langella. The one where he makes love to Lucy(not Mina) in red-rimmed psychedelic swirls. If he had made love to Hannibal that’s how it would have looked.

Dracula looks at Lucy like he wants to eat her, just like Hannibal used to look at him. Lucy flirts back like he used to. That little minx.

Wanton. Will touches himself with busy hands, and imagines Hannibal’s sharp teeth and his big cock in him-he comes over himself.

He’s alive, he sees those red eyes in his mind and it has to be true.

The screen is blank and Dracula night is over. For Will it never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the love scene from the seventies Dracula.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyamI2ALbIA


End file.
